lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Old Zombies
A Fat Old Zombie is an enemy-type that appears in Lollipop Chainsaw. The first of this enemy-type is found in Stage 2, in the Workout Room. They are a variant of the Old Zombies. ''Lollipop Chainsaw In the game, Fat old zombies only play a minor role in the game, as they mainly appear for comic relief. The first Fat old zombie encountered in the game, was female Named Zombie, Danielle. After Juliet defeated a majority of the zombies at the workout room, Danielle descended from the broken window ceiling.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1033. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 Once defeated, another Fat old zombie will not appear until the player reaches the O'Bannon Farm during Stage 3. Once there, the next Fat old zombie is encountered, after the player learns how to create a chain reaction with Bomber Zombies. A male Named Zombie, Mark, will leap from his wooden shed, to begin attacking the player.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8#t=556. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 Another Fat old zombie is once again encountered, near the end of the stage, when a male Fat old zombie leaps from behind a home, to present his affection towards Juliet.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8#t=2726. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 During Stage 5, an abundance of this enemy-type, along with some others, influxed into an indoor-parking lot, when Juliet waited for Cordelia to clear an entrance, after a stack of cars traps her in.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=372. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 They also appear once again in a further location, and the last one appears in an area near the entrance to the unfinished Cathedral.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=799. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=1048. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 Like all enemies, all fat old zombies are dead by the end of the game, along with numerous other zombies. Description Shared Characteristics In the game, all Fat Old Zombies are Caucasians with grizzled hair, a round figure, an unusually great height, and all wear physical attire, that reflects their ages. Patterned Behavior Very little can be described of this enemy-type. The most prominent trait seen with the Fat old zombies, are that they will often slouch during combat, as a fighting stance, apparent within both sexes. Some information though has implicated that some suffer from illnesses, due to their weight and possible poor eating-habits. With Female old zombies, little can be confirmed about their personalities overall. A majority of their attacks however, do indicate that they are more swift in comparison to their male counterparts. There are some hints that they may have lived familial lives, in consideration of their casual attire and some concept art. Male old zombies have slightly more defined backgrounds. These enemy-types are more aggressive than their female counterparts, as they attack at more shorter intervals, and have stronger means of attacks. They also tend to be more lewd or lascivious, as some have indicated to have strong feelings for Juliet or other animals. Named Zombies Powers Abilities *'Hysterical Strength': All Fat Old Zombies have shown to be physically competent, in strength during combat, as they present aggressive and quite damaging attacks. Close Range *'Smack Attack': Fat Old Zombies will smack their opponent with their left arm, whenever at a close enough distance, causing them to trip at contact. *'Ballerina Spin' (Females only): Fat Old Women Zombies will charge up, and perform an aggressive spin, in a ballet-styled stance, creating a whirlwind that will cause their opponents to trip. Long Range *'Ram Attack' (Females only): Fat Old Women Zombies will charge up to ram into their enemies, causing them to trip and receive minimal damage at contact. *'Throw Attack' (Males only): Fat Old Men Zombies will reach their arms into the ground, to lift a zombie and sling it at the player. This causes them to trip and receive minimal damage. *'Bellyflop' (Males only): Fat Old Men Zombies are capable of slamming their stomachs unto the ground, causing anyone nearby to trip and lose health by its shockwave. Strategy Disadvantages Unlike most enemies, Fat Old Zombies appear to lack hinted physical weaknesses, that simplify combat for the player. Instead, types of environments in specific levels, have certain advantages to defeat a Fat Old Zombie. *'Barrels' (in Stage 3): After defeating three sets of hordes in a location of blue and red barrels, the player cuts through a gate to find a Fat Old Zombie. With access to the previous area, one can lure each zombie to a blue or red barrel, to stun or kill them, respectively. *'Bomber Zombies' (in Stage 5 ): Early within the stage, the player will enter an indoor parking-lot as a horde of Fat Old Zombies along with Bomber Zombies and several others enter the room to attack. The Bomber zombies can be lured to explode near the Fat Old Zombies, depleting their health completely. *'Explosives' (in Stage 5): After fighting at least three Police Zombies, the player enters an area that traps them in the location, with three Fat Old Zombies, various other zombies such as Teacher Bombers, and a blue barrel. The Teacher bombers can be used to completely deplete the health of the Fat Old Zombies at contact, and the blue barrel can be used to stun them at any desired moment. Tactics (Basic) *'Chainsaw Blaster': Using the Chainsaw Blaster, can help deplete enemy health with numerous shots. *'Dual-Dropkick': Performing a Dropkick on an Fat Old Zombie, unto the nearest wall will cause the enemy-type to become groggy. This offers the player a limited amount of time to decapitate them. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Performing a Butt Attack with a chainsaw slice, will help to diminish the threat of Fat Old Zombies. It is useful for players who are beginners, or intend not to deal with Uber Zombies. *'Nick Roulette': All attacks (not including Nick Shake) are useful for stunning Fat Old Zombies. *'Star Soul Mode': Attacking enemies with Star Soul Mode, will cause immediate death unto enemies. Only use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities, when needed. Tactics (Complex) *'Holy Chainsaw': Using the Holy Chainsaw on Fat Old Zombies, easily drains their health during combat. Alternatives, such as the Chainsaw Paradise or mixed-chained combos are as similarly useful. Quotes ---- ---- Trivia *Both Old Zombies and Fat Old Zombies lack hinted weaknesses. Gallery O'Bannon Shed Scene2.png|The Bellyflop. Fat Old Zombies 3.jpg|Fat old zombies at the Cathedral. Fat Old Zombies 2.jpg|A Fat Old Woman being attacked. Polls I think this enemy is... Totally Awesome Pretty Cool Okay Irritating Unsure Citation See Also Category:Characters Category:Elder Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemy-Types